Camp Fantastic!
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: All these random people happen to be going to the same camp as their friends, the Cullens. Things go crazy, and people go physco!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Julia looked out the window as her friends sang stupid songs and played stupid games like "I spy with my little eye…" God, they were so annoying! Damnit, they were never quite.

"Come on Julia!" Ammelia said. "Don't be such a pary pooper! We're going to Camp Fantastic! The best place on earth!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My parents are MAKING me go there. There is nothing fun about FORCE!"

"You know what's funny!" Amber said with her 'high on sugar' voice. "Fred!!!"

I had to laugh at that one. I did a bad immitation of his scream, and the whole bus burst out in hysterics. Even Matt (**you know who he is Prego!**). Oh Matt! He made Julia's heart sing! Litterally! If you put your ear to her neck you could hear her heart start to scream!

"I like Eragon!" Jasmeene screamed.

"Me to!" Elena hollared.

Julia put her hands to her ears. "You guys are to HAPPY! I HATE happy! Nobody likes Happy!"

"I do!" Elena said, rasing her hand. "I'm always happy!"

"I'll rip your face off!" Julia screamed. The whole bus went silent. Nobody liked when she went angry on them all. "All of you need to shove it, and get a life!"

"Woah, woah there!" Emmett, Julia's obnoxios friend-type-person said. "You are off the bitch-o-meter! You deserve your own meter!"

"Will you just shut up Emmett!"

"I…think…NOT!"

She crossed her arms over her shoulder and continued to look out the window with a pout on her face. Ammelia sighed and sat down next to her. "Don't eat me, please."

Julia smiled. "Sorry. Everybody's just so…Huh! Bunny!" She pointed out the window and began to clap her hands and giggled furioiusly. "Oh…sorry. Continue."

Ammelia laughed. "Jeez. Anyway. Matt's here! He's going to the same camp as us!"

"Nah, really? I didn't get that from him taking the same bus as us, did you?"

"Enough with the sarcasm. I'm sorry. But aren't you excited?"

"Like, big time. He's so hot! With a capital 'h'!"

"I know!"

Julia growled.

"Oh…but he's all yours! I have my eyes set on that indian dude named Jacob."

"That's…that's …weird! I've known Jake all my life! You have issues if you find him attractive!"

"Shut it! Somebody's gonna hear and then tell him! I don't want him to know! I'm saving my moves for later! You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, and it is very disturbing. Now please, go away and don't come back."

She laughed before heading back to her seat near Elena.

"I love you Julez!" Amber exclaimed, still on sugar high. "I love you like a sister!"

She laughed and spit all over Amber, who squealed and spit back. "Gross!" Julia screamed. "You little…"

"Woah now!" The camp counselor, Trinity said. She was perky, blond, and big boobed. Every girl hated her, and every boy had sick fantasies about her. "No fighting on my bus!" She waved a long, pink nail in Julia's faces. Big mistake.

Julia stood up and pushed past Amber. "You're a huge, stupid, big BITCH! And you have no idea what your doing when you wave your skinny ass fingers in MY face!"

She felt herself being pulled back. "Come on!" Jasmee, Ammelia, Elena, and Amber said. "Get away from her! She isn't worth it!"

"Oh! But she is! I'm gonna rip her pretty little plastic face off!"

Trinity put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "You won't be messing with ME! I'm your counselor! You do everything I tell you to!"

"Yeah RIGHT!"

The other counselor, Mitchell, came in front of Trinity. "Okay now Trin, let's relax."

"But Mitchie, they threatened me!"

"I would to."

"Nice boyfriend you are!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

The whole bus burst out in hysterics, and then everything returned to normal.

Julia found herself constantly staring at Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

"You made the couenselor run away!" Alice said, with a bit of shock in her voice. "Some counselors these are. Running away from their own kids."

"Well wouldn't YOU run away from Julez, Alice?" Bella asked, staring at the still fuming Julia as Jasmeene tried to calm her down.

Alice put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips as if in great thought. "I guess your right. She scares me sometimes."

"Yeah. Me to."

Alice giggled. "Oh Ammelia! When are you gonna say sorry to your little friend?"

She growled. "When I FEEL LIKE IT! But I hardly doubt that will be any time soon! Julia is a bitch and thinks she gets everything, and EVERYBODY that she wants!"

"She does not!" Bella said, sticking up for her long time pal. "She likes him! You were the bitch and decided to flirt with him. No good friend would do that."

"Well then maybe I'm not her friend!"

Alice saw Julia turn. "You…your…not my friend anymore? How…how could you?" She began to cry…no, sob. "I thought you loved me!"

Ammelia glared at Julia, but her expression softened. "Sorry Julez. But I would never EVER try to take Matt. I don't even like him! He's all yours baby!"

They ran at each other and hugged and made up.

"Okay, okay!" Alice squealed, lifting everybody's bags up in her arms. "Let's head inside and get ready for the dance tonight."

"Why isn't Amber here?" Julia asked.

Jasmeene shook her head at Bella before she could speak up. "She just has some things to do. She's already set up. She'll meet us at the dance."

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Julia asked. "Amber is my best friend. She tells me everything. What did she tell you guys that she didn't tell me?"

Ammelia grabbed Julia's hand. "You can't freak, okay?"

Julia took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"She has a boyfriend."

"Okay. I knew that. Seth!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Well what?"

"They went all they way okay! She went to go see him!"

Julia began to shake violently. "Amber…and…Seth…"

"Er…yeah." Elena whispered.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! She's gonna get hurt! Let me go! Let me GO!"

"No!" Jasmeene said, grabbing hold of Julia's other arm. "Don't let her go! Just tell her the truth Amy (Ammelia)!"

"What are you guys talking about!" Julia screamed. "Your making my head hurt! System overload!"

She fell on her knees and began to shake.

Ammelia sighed. "She DID go to see Seth. But to ask him to ask one of his buddies…"

"Ask him what?" Julia growled.

The rest came out in a big rush of words. "ToseeifMattwouldgotothedancewihyou."

Julia stood up. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. I'm sure he'll say no. No big deal. I have a hot dress and a pair of matching heels. I'll be okay. No man can bring me down."

"You don't even know if he said no or not!" Alice said. "I bet he said yes."

Julia grinned, a creepy grin, and began to tap her foot. "I bet he thinks I'm pathetic. I BET he's gonna think I'm a total loser!"

"At least she didn't rip anybody's head off." Elena sighed.

"Don't count on it!" Julia said. "No, no, no. I'm sorry…calm. Find my O-zone lair."

"We're all in the O-zone lair Julez…" Ammelia said.

Julia growled, but sat down and calmly ran her fingers through her hair. "I am calm. Calm as a pickle. Calm."

"HE SAID YES!" The familiar voice of Amber shouted from behind them all. "HE SAID YES! He said he really likes Julia and that he's happy she wanted to go with him!"

Julia stood up and screamed. "HE SAID YEEEEEES! YEEEEEES!"

"Yeah!" Alice squealed. "I saw it in my vision to!"

"And you didn't tell me?" Julia asked. "Oh, never mind! I'm in LOVE!"

Ammelia rolled her eyes. "We better go in and get ready for the dance. It's in another hour."

"Yeah!" Julia screamed, skipping into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four:

"I…look…"

"Amazing!" Rose said, coming up from behind Julia after straightning her hair. "Bitch, you look hot! Like a super model!"

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a skin-tight gold mini-dress, and a bunch of black jewlery. Her finger nails were pained black. "I look hot!"

"Dude alert!" Amber hollared. "Coming is: Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Seth, Jacob, and…Matt!"

"Who's Jacob coming for?" Elena asked, touching up her make up really quick.

"Me!" Ammelia shrieked, clapping her hands. "I asked him earlier."

"And he said yes? To _you_?" Alice asked. "Dog man got issues!"

"Shut up!" Ammelia snapped.

"Let's relax now." Bella said. "My date is coming up the hill in a very dashing suit."

"Better not be thinking dirty!" Julia chimed. "Don't forget, he can read your mind now."

"Oh damn!" Bella said, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh no! He's gonna be mad at me!"

"Yeah right!" Jasmeene said with a smile. "He's gonna be all over you tonight in the Hot Spot!"

Bella turned on her heel and ran, super fast, to greet the boys.

"What's the Hot Spot?" Julia asked.

Rose laughed. "Emmett took me there last year. Damn! It's so beautiful! And I know the boys like it. There's just no way a girl can resist when a dude takes her there. Trust me. Emmett wooed me to do some pretty…"

"Shut up Rose!" Alice squeaked. "We all now about you and Emmett! We've lived in the same house for years! I know what you do! It's the only time you guys ever bother to close the door up in your rooms!"

Rose rolled her eyes and ran after Bella.

"Guys…" Julia said, swallowing, "I'm starting to get nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm to flashy!"

"Flashy?" Amber asked. "You look like a pretty gold bar!"

"Oh no! He's gonna think I went to over the top!"

"You always do! Remember National Sticky Note Day? Remember how you gave everybody sticky notes? And when you gave him one he gave the teacher a dirty look?"

She nodded.

"Well, if he really thought you were to over the top, he wouldn't be all to willing to take you to the dance. You should of seen his eyes light up when I asked!"

"Oh my god! They're here!"

"We'll all go out first. N.B.D. Just relax."

Julia shuffled after them, nervous and anxious at the same time. Matt looked amazingly hot in a black button-down shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Julia had to look away to avoid drooling.

Amber was all over Seth in a second. She ran into his arms, and they began to make out heavily. Julia giggled, and her shrill little laugh made everybody turn her way.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked, not really referring to Matt. His eyes were wide as he looked her up and down.

"You look nice." He said, very nervously walking over and taking her hand.

"You do to." She said, blushing and looking away. What was wrong with her? She'd been with tons of guys, and yet none of them made her feel like he did. Like at any moment she would fall head over heels, literally, for this dude.

"Ammelia?" She whispered into her friend's ears. "He looks a little scared. What do I do?"

"Just don't ask him to marry you. You'll be fine."

She sighed and looked at Matt again. He was looking in the other direction. A blush crawling over his face. She smiled and felt the urge to start giggling happily like a little girl.

"Let's go party!" Julia screamed, running with Matt down towards the Mess Hall where the dance was.

They stopped, everybodyelse didn't follow. They must of decided to hang back for a bit…Oh no! They wanted to give us alone time, Julia thought! Damn them!

"We'll wait for them here." Julia said nervously, beginning to bight her nails.

"Cool." Matt said, dropping himself on the ground.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting?" Julia asked, letting the sarcastic side get the best of her.

"If I know them, a while." He said, patting the grass beside him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Emmett told me they were planning on getting you and I alone for a while. The dance isn't in the Mess Hall. It's down in the Soccer Field."

"Oh…I guess we should go then."

"They'd chase us right back if we tried. Trust me. Just, let's sit for a while."

"Um…okay." She said, sitting next to him. Keeping her distance by a few inches.

He rolled his eyes and sat closer. "I'm not good at wating." He said.

"What…"

And then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him. It was amazing, and Julia felt like little leprachons were dancing around in her head, making it pound.

She was on him, litterally ON him. She had pinned him to the ground and continued to kiss him. Then she pulled away, unwillingly. "We better get going."

"To be continued?" He asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. They stood and ran down to the Soccer Field.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

J.P.O.V (The rest of the story will be in her point of view from now on!)

Matt held my hand as we came to the Soccer Field.

I saw all of my friends, Ammelia, Jasmeene, Elena, and Amber. They were gathered around with their dates. I ran over to Ammelia, and slapped her across the face. Matt and Emmett burst into hysterics.

"You left me alone!" I screamed. Then Ileaned in and whispered, "Remind me to thank you later. We KISSED!"

She screamed and wrapped me up in a hug. I could feel Matt staring at me.

I spun around and gave HIM a hug. He laughed and then he kissed me, though I wasn't really into public displays of affection, right on the lips. Hey! I could get used to that!

'I Caught Myself' by Paramore began to play. I smiled at Matt and he nodded his head. I could hear Ammelia yelling at Jacob, scolding him for checking out another girl's ass. What a pig. I would gone back and beaten him up, but I was busy.

I began to jump up and down and act like a retard. He did the same. At some point I had to take off my heels and run around bare foot in the grass.

I felt a tap on my shoulder right when 'Super Massive Blackhole' came on. I sighed and frowned at Matt. Ammelia wanted something.

I spun around and saw her all in tears. "He…he…ran away with some other girl! Ahhh!"

I clenched my fists. "Oh NO he didn't!"

She nodded.

I pushed past her, hearing Matt shout at me to come back, saying that 'I was no match for Jacob'. Yeah right. He obviously never got a good look at my nails. I could rip that werewolf to shreds.

I tapped Jacob's back, watching as he danced with…Awe Shit! It was Elena!

"E-len-a?" I asked, a bit stunned. Matt ran up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "YOU'RE the horney little bitch that Jacob went after? YOU DIDN'T!!?"

Jacob spun around and glared at me, blocking my view from Nicole. I put my hand on my hip. "Leave her alone. Ammelia never said this was a date."

I was about to lash out at him when Matt placed his hand over my mouth. "That was a really horrible thing of you to do, Jake!" he said. I smiled. My Matt. "And you to Elena! You are a little bitch!"

I could hear Elena cry. Good for her! She deserved nothing better.

"You bastard!" Jacob screamed, swinging his fist at Matt.

But before his fist could smash into Matt's face, I caught it with my 'claw-like nails'. Jacob wined as I raked my nails over his skin, leaving four open gashes. "What the…!"

"Yeah!" I hollared, swinging my fist at his face. I howled with pain. It felt like I had hit a brick. "Oh!"

Matt wrapped me in his arms and began to walk me away. "I'll have Carlisle look at it if you want. He's one of the chaperones."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I'm fine. Jake's just an ass. So is Elena!"

He took my hand in his and kissed it. I blushed and had to look away. "Maybe we should cut the dance short." He said.

I sighed. "No. I think we should dance some more. THEN, we can do whatever we want. But I look hot!"

He shook his head and sighed. "Tell me about it. Every freaking guy won't stop looking at you!"

I laughed. "Well good. All the better to make you jealous my dear."

"Let's dance." He said, rolling his eyes.

He pulled me into the crowd and we dacned the night away. Emmett walked over and whispered something into Matt's ear, looking at me the whole time. Matt smiled, shook his head, and walked off with Emmett. "I'll be right back." He said. He kissed me before walking off.

Better find Ammelia…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Ammelia!" I shrieked, wrapping her up in my arms. "He's a meany! I don't see where he got off…"

She wiped at her eyes. "He imprinted on Elena!"

"Oh! That's horrible."

She shook her head. "I understand though. At least he wasn't just being a jerk. He couldn't really help it. He's nice, not mean like that. I'm sure he'll apologize."

Matt came up and placed his hand on my shoulder. Ammelia smiled at him. "You guys make a cute couple."

"I know we are." He said, his voice so close to my ear that I shivered.

"Thanks Amy. I guess I should probably take you back to the cabin." My eyes dropped, I didn't want to leave. Matt and I were having so much fun.

She shook her head. "No. Somebody asked me to dance anyway."

I raised my eyebrow. "You bounce back fast."

She laughed. "Thanks. He's really awsome."

"Who is he?"

She sighed. "Remember Zach?"

"Oh! No, no, no! He is so…"

"Amazing!" She shrieked. Then she ran away, leaving me stunned and kind of grossed out.

"Zach?" Matt asked. "He's like, one of my best friends."

"Does he ever talk about her?"

He looked away. "Sometimes…"

"What does he say?"

He smiled. "I don't think I should tell you."

I kissed him, taking him by surprise. "PLEASE tell me!"

He shook his head, which made me pull him in for another kiss, this time longer.

"Okay, okay! He talks about her all the time! He says she's hot and nice and sexy and stuff. Then he talks about doing…you know…normal guy things with her sometimes."

"Oooh! That's so…kind of…cute! I guess he's okay. As long as he doesn't try anything TO soon. Then I'd have to slap him silly. And rake him with my claws!"

He laughed and wrapped his hand around my waist.

Amber came running up to me. "Oh my god! You guys look so good together!"

"Thank you." Matt said, pulling me closer.

"No prob."

"Where's Seth?" I asked, looking around for her other half. They were practically joined at the hip, always kissing and talking mushy love stuff to each other. It was kind of gross.

She rolled her eyes. "His mom called. She's to protective sometimes."

I nodded and held back a giggle. "Maybe she's just making sure he doesn't go to far with you."

"Yeah, leave it to her to get in the way when we're actually doing something."

Matt and I burst into hysterics.

"What's so funny about that? I'm sure you two will do it sometime to! Probably sooner then Seth and I!"

Matt shifted uneasily, and I clenched my fists, ready to punch Amber REALLY REALLY hard. "See yah Amber." I hissed, ready to rip out her eyes.

She smiled and ran off.

I sighed and kissed Matt on the cheek. "How much longer is this party supposed to be?"

An announcement from the stage went off. "We are about to announce the king and queen of the dance!" THe man hollared.

"King and Queen?" I asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Nobody really voted or anything. They do it every year."

"Okay!" The man said. Everybody crowded around the dance. Weren't king and queen more school dance kind of things? "The winners are….drum roll please!" Everybody started clapping their hands really fast. "Julia and Matt!"

I stood there, ready to rip everybody's faces off. They voted for ME? Yeah right!

But Matt grabbed my hand and forced me to the stage. I felt like I was about to die. I was standing in front of a bunch of people, hundreds of people, while some random person placed a plastic tiaria on my head. Okay, somebody was going to meet my fist.

"Dance!" Everybody cheered.

'Thinking of You' by Kady Parry began to play. Matt grabbed me and we actually slow danced! I never slow danced! Never ever ever in my life had I done this!

HE blushed. "I'm sorry about this. Amber persuaded everybody to vote for us. I know how you hate these kind of things."

"Hate is and understatement. I wish this kind of thing didn't exist."

"Oh, well then…"

"But it's okay as long as I'm with you."

He smiled and kissed me. Everybody began to scream and cheer. Then the music changed to something more upbeat and happy. But I never left Matt's embrace…

I yawned and stretched. My friends and I had all collapsed on the ground after the dance. Matt lay beside me. We talked about non important things the whole time.

"The Hot Spot?"I heard Emmett ask Rose.

"Oooh!" Alice squealed. "Jasper, take me to the Hot Spot!"

"Everybody can come!" Amber said, clapping her hands. "We'll save Matt and Julia a special place to sit! Come on Seth!"

Everybody stood up, couples in hand, including me and Matt, and I followed, not knowing where we were going.

While were we walking I asked Matt, "What's the Hot Spot?"

He blushed and turned away. He seemed to do a lot of that. "It's this big make out place. But…we don't have to do anything!" He blurted.

"Oh Matt!" I shrieked, kissing him on the cheek. "That's so sweet! But don't worry about it. As long as we don't try to go over my limit, then we're fine."

"Well…um…what exactly is your limit?"

I smiled. "No clothes removing, okay?"

He nodded, and smiled relieved. "Thank the lord! I wasn't ready to go there either! I though that's what you wanted."

I giggled. "Yeah right! I…"

Before I could finish, I was interrupted by a loud giggling. Ammelia, locked arm in arm with icky wicky Zack, came out giggling as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ammelia?"I asked.

She pushed Zach off and smiled. "Yep! Hey Matt!"

He waved lightly and pushed me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, hanging out with my man."

"Hey Matt!" Zach said. He winked at him after glancing at me.

I wanted to puch him….

We all arrived at the Hot Spot. IT was a nice little place, a lake with couples scattered around all over the place.

"See yah!" Ammelia squealed as Zach dragged her closer to the edge of the lake.

Everybody left, leaving Matt and I to stand around awkwardly.

"Let's sit down." I said, taking a seat on a rock that I found.

He sat beside me.

"What should we do?" I asked, grabbing his hand. Did he not want to kiss me?

Before I could do anything, he leaned in on me, pushing me down. He was kissing me so hard I felt a need to scream. He made my stomach flutter with hundreds of little butterflies.

I sighed as he began to kiss me on the cheek and ear.

Perfection…

Kay! The next few chapters revolve around the other girls and their relatioships. Especailly Ammelia's! She's just a little messed up if you know what I'm saying!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Matt and I were laying down, staring at the stars while holding hands.

I heard somebody giggling really close by. I sat up, mad at the interruption. "Who is that?"I whispered to Matt.

He rolled his shoulders and pulled me back down. "Don't worry about THEM, just worry about us."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "This is nice."I whispered.

He shivered slighly, and I had to hold back giggles. He held my hand, and I fell into a deep black blanket of comfort and sleep…

When I woke up it was still dark. I could hear cyotes bellowing in the backround.

"Matt?" I mumbled.

I had rolled off of his shoulder, and his arm was thrown around me. I shook him and his eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm? What? Oh! Sorry. I must of fallen asleep. Where's everybody?"

I looked around. I couldn't see or hear anybody else. "Damnit! They must of left for some reason! How late is it?"

He checked his watch. "It's…holy crap! It's two in the morning!"

I rolled up on my feet and grabbed Matt. "We have to go! Oh! They're gonna think I'm a big whore!"

"They better not!" He growled as we ran.

When we got to my cabin, he kissed me goodnight, well…goodmorning, and then he ran off to his own cabin.

When I burst through the door everybody jumped at me. "How was it?" Alice asked.

"How far did you go?" Ammelia squealed.

"Did he do it right?" Amber asked.

"How was…" Bella went on before I cut them all off.

"We kissed, and then we fell asleep!" I hissed. "I am not a whore like you guys!"

They all giggled. I growled and flopped down on my bed. "I'm going to sleep!"

"But why!" Elena whined.

I glared at her. "Why are you even still here? I though we all shunned you or something?"

Ammelia rolled her shoulders. "I understood. Jake said he was sorry and all. I'm over it. Besides, Zach and I made out BIG time!"

I groaned and tried to fall asleep, but I found it impossible. Everybody had quited down and was fast asleep now. Damn them all!

"Ammelia?" I whispered.

"Hmph?"

"Can you wake up so we can talk. I have a lot to talk about. About Matt and such."

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! JULIA WANTS TO TALK ABOUT HER MAN!!!"

I put my head to my forhead and shook my head.

"Spill ALL!" Jasmeene squealed. "Did he treat you nice?"

I nodded. "He was really nice. A little shy though. I kind of liked it!"

"OOOOOOH!" Amber said. "He sounds like, really nice."

"He is." I sighed. "He's all things nice and kind…"

"Ewie! Gross! To much lovey dove!" Ammelia said. "Give us the good stuff!"

"Well, when we got to the Hot Spot, we were both a little nervous. Then he just, like, attacked me! But in a good way! I wanted to scream! He's so perfect guys…"

"Oh my god! Julia's already got a husband!" Elena said.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive her. I mean, she was kind of being a bitch by running to Jacob RIGHT AFTER she saw him and Ammelia dance. But, hey…She was my friend for a while. It would take a lot more to get me to hate her forever.

"Maybe some day…" I said, letting my voice trail off as I bit my lip. "Maybe I'll have his kids!"

Bella began to laugh. "Yeah right! Matt doesn't seem to be one of those kinds of people to have kids."

"Not yet!" I corrected her. "Although, I don't really want kids…"

"Enough on the kids!" Alice said with a sickened face. "Do you think you love him?"

I bit my lip. "I think I do, Alice. But, hey, enough on me! Let's hear about Ammelia! Was Zach nice? He better of been!"

"Okay," She began. "Well, I was all upset when he came over to me. We began to talk about stupid things, like when we were back in middle school together. And he just…kissed me! And I kissed him back! It was pure perfection! And when we went to the Hot Spot we made out a lot. And then we left." She smiled. "It was an awsome night guys."

"It was." I sighed, holding my pillow to my chest. "It was an AMAZING night!"

"For all you you guys!" Jasmeene whined. "I did nothing but dance with Myself!"

"You really need a man." Amber said, shaking her head in disaproval. "How about…Hmm. I have nobody in mind for you yet. You're a hard one. Who do you like?"

She giggled. "None of your buisness! Besides, I hardly doubt he likes me back."

"Who is it!?" Elena asked. "We won't tell! We all promise to keep it a BIG secrete!"

"Okay…well…his name is Austin okay!"

"Nuh uh!" I said, shocked. "You like him? I used to have one of the biggest crushes on him!"

She nodded. "We've talking a lot lately. And, well, the other day we just got really close. I saw him at the dance, but he was dancing with _Miranda!_ Nobody likes her!"

Everybody giggled.

"So Bella…" Amber said. "What did you and Edward do at the Hot Spot tonight?"

She turned away. "Nothing you guys would care about!"

"Please, delight us with your little tid bits."

"What!?"

"Just tell us what happened!"

She cleared her throat. How was she still so shy when she was all awsome kick ass vampire now? "We dacned. A lot. And when we went to the Hot Spot, well…"

"Ewww!" Jasmeene squealed. "You didn't Bella! Your supposed to save that stuff for home!"

She growled. "Well…we just couldn't help ourselves! Sorry!"

I shook my head. She was such an idiot.

**Hope you guys liked it! I have a lot of updating to do today! Love you all! R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

We all woke up around the same time. I stretched and brushed my hair out of my face.

"What time is it?" Amber mumbled.

"Noon." I groaned. I fell back on my pillow and curled up in a ball.

The cabin door swung open, making a squeaking sound as it did. "Wake up!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. "Don't want to miss lunch!"

We were walking down towards the Mess Hall when Amber stopped in her tracks. We were near the sports complex, when she stopped and pointed under it. "J…Jerry!" She hollared.

I looked around to make sure that nobody was watching us. We were in the clear. "Who's Jerry?" I asked. "Or are you just being stupid?"

"Not this again." Elena growled.

"Please, don't tell the story again!" Jasmeene squealed. "IT's boring and stupid."

"No, no." I said. "Tell me the story."

"Who we talking about?" Somebody asked. I spun around to see Matt and Zach coming down towards us.

"Some dude named Jerry."I said as Matt kissed me quickly on the lips.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Seth told me this story."

"TELL ME!" I growled.

Amber shook herself. "Okay, well, one day, I really had to go to the bathroom. It was last year so…anyway. I walked down, flashlight in hand. When, out of nowhere, I saw these two glowing red eyes! It smiled, flashing it's white teeth. It waved at me. Then, I spun around and ran the like the hounds of hell were at my heels.

"I don't know what it's real name was. I just called it Jerry. He's friendly. He eats all the sports equipment. That's why we can't find stuff in there sometimes."

"I see…" I sighed.

"That's so not true." Ammelia sneered.

"It is!" Amber shouted.

"Whatever."

I turned around and began to walk again. And, right when everybody had quited down, "Hi Julia!"

I turned my head to see Rose, with her whole cabin behind her. They were all blonde and…well, let's just say they were a little over developed.

I smiled and flicked my wrist in greeting. Rose and I were on two different playing fields. We didn't get along to well.

"She's such a loser." One of the blondies whispered. It caused an erruption of giggles.

I smiled and waved at her. Rose rolled her eyes. The blonde and I couldn't be anymore different. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with incredibly short-shorts. Her skin was tanned, and her nails looked more like cotton candy colored claws.

I had on a purple t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. My hair was straightened and made me look kind of like a rocker chick. My nails were nothing but stubs, and they were painted midnight black.

"Blondebimbosaywhat?" I asked, my voice a rush.

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Everybody behind me began to laugh. Matt clapped Zach on the hand, and they both patted my back. But I wasn't done yet. "Oh my god." I said, putting my hand to my mouth in mock surprise. "Look at her butt! It is soooo big!" Everybody laughed again. Even Rose was holding back laughter.

The blonde's eyes widened. She looked like somebody had slapped her across the face.

"That's right." I said. "Nobody whispers about me and gets away with it."

I spun on my heel and headed down towards the Mess Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I forgot what chapter I'm on:

I sighed and continued to head down towards the Mess Hall. Why was it so freaking hot out here!?

Matt came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You look a bit hot."

I smiled. "Why thank you."

He laughed. "Not like that exactly."

I frowned. "It's not very nice to call your girl friend ugly."

He laughed again. "You know what I mean. Because you are the prettiest I have ever seen."

I elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "They hear everything you say."

"Who?"

I cleared my throat. "My friends. They listen into our conversations just so that they can use it against me later. Apparently everything you say is dirty."

He smiled wickedly. "There's no need to make them just _think _that."

I pushed him and he began to laugh hysterically. "Hey, it's just an idea. I wouldn't mind…"

"Whatever!" I said, raising my hand up over my face to hide my smile. "I bet you can't catch me!"

"Betcha I can!" He called back.

And then I ran. It felt nice to have the wind hit me like that. But I could hear him in hot pursuit behind me.

The Mess Hall was right in front of me. I smiled with victory as I pushed the door open. "I'M HERE!!!!" I called as I waved to everybody. Thank god this place had air conditioning.

I looked around as people snickered at my entrance. Matt came in behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck, mock choking me. "I bet you cheated somehow!" He laughed.

"Oh! You caught me!" I sad sarcastically. "I cheated with running!"

"Just as long as you don't cheat on me!"

I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hand as we walked into the lunch line. I instantly pulled out a small bowl of macoroni and cheese. "I love this stuff." I said while licking a glob of cheese off of my finger.

"Thanks." Somebody said.

I spun around to see Edward. "I worked hard on it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Here to scold me for being with my boyfriend?" I asked.

He rolled his shoulders. "Only if he tries to touch you in front of me."

Matt instantly tightened his grip on my hand. Then he pulled me in so that our lips met in a kiss.

But, stupid Edward acting all big brotherly towards me, ripped Matt off of me and held him by the collar. He tried to bight Edward, but…yeah right. Vampire against human. Who do you thinks gonna win?

I dropped the macoroni and cheese and began to scream at the top of my lungs, causing everybodyelse to be quite. "EDWARD CULLEN! YOU DROP MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET ALICE IN HER TO HURT YOU!"

He didn't move an inch.

"SO HELP ME GOD!!!!"

He dropped Matt. He growled. "Don't touch her like that again if your in front of me!" He yelled in Matt's face. Then he was gone.

I looked after him. "What got up his butt?" I asked.

Matt brushed himself off. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

I shook my head. "Me either."

It wasn't hard for me to believe that Edward was acting like that. He always looked down on my like a little sister. At first I thought it was kind of cute, but now I thought it to be just plain annoying.

"Let's go eat." Matt said.

I nodded and eagerly weant to sit by my friends.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I sat down I was given an intense interrogation.

"What happened?" Ammelia asked.

"Yeah!" Zach said, only going on with what Ammelia was saying.

"Did he hurt you , Matt?" Amber asked.

"What…" Elena began, but I cut her off.

"I DON'T KNOW, AND NEITHER DOES MATT!! NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

A few people from other tables turned to look at me after my little outburst. I just gave them the evil eye, and they either turned away, smiling, giggling, or crying. I was mostly smiling though. Everybody knew I was a crazy loon. With brains, of course.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Do we have activities today?"I mumbled.

Ammelia shook her head. "YEEEES."

"Don't get smart with me." I Hissed.

"Well, it's just that it's Monday! We always have activities during the week…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I didn't feel like writing out the whole week. To summarize it, it was boring. None of the couples really saw each other. Minus, of course, Edward and Bella who were a freaking inseperable pair. Grr! Maybe if he left her for five freaking seconds, he would realize he was ever so madly in love with moi! Oh well, to bad…

I woke up to somebody shaking me violently. "WAKE UP!"

"Matt?" I mumbled. "That you?"

"Yes, now come on! It's finally Saturday! Let's go down to the Hot Spot like everybodyelse!"

"They're all gone?" I asked, shooting up like a rocket, only to see that everybody was now gone, missing from they're messy beds.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for like an hour! But I can't wait anymore! Come on! Hurry and get dressed!"

He stood up and threw a pair of white denim shorts and an orange t-shirt at me before running out the cabin door to wait for me. Dang, when men wanted some hot and heavy make out action, they REALLY wanted it.

I slipped my arms through my shirt and my legs through my shorts. I brushed my hair quickly and made sure to pop a few mints in my mouth. When I sniffed my breath it was extra minty.

I ran outside, only to have Matt grab my hand and run. I ran after him a bit stubbly on my legs from just waking up. When we finally got to the Hot Spot I was panting and sweating. But as if I would get a chance to breathe…

Matt pushed me up against a tree and freaking attacked me! He pulled away and made quick progress to my ear. "Damn!" I whispered. "Nice to see you to."

He just mumbled something inchoherrantly and continued on his merry way.

I smiled and just let him do what he wanted. Then everything weant downhill.

Suddenly Matt wasn't on me anymore. He was floating in the air, held up by none other then the one and only Edward Cullen.

I growled and clenched my fists. Matt began to squirm, but gave up with a sigh. "I am SO getting sick of this! Dude, I haven't seen her all week! Just please…"

Edward litterally threw him on the ground. "Why did you attack her like that?"

Suddenly Matt blushed, which, even in this situation, was incredibly cute and sexy. "He didn't attack me." I said, bowing down and kissing him on the cheek, hoping to god he didn't try to turn and further the kiss. "Besides," I snorted, "you and Bella do the same exact thing all the time. So don't get started with me."

He clenched his fists and let out an angry growl. "Just stay off her."

Matt wasn't stupid, he just wasn't logical. He was a show off, and didn't get angry often. He was funny, and it was virtually impossible for anybody-correct that, any _human _to hate him. I guess vampires were immune to his charm. But when that logic stuff came in need, he just didn't make the cut. And this was one of those moments.

The_ logical _thing would have been to lay off on the lips, and get moving to somewhere different where we wouldn't be intterupted. _Matt's_ way, on the other hand, was to wrap his hand around my waist and just continue to kiss me. And that's what he did. He kissed me. One of the hot and heavy kinds that don't seem to ever end.

Edward hissed and lunged at Matt and I. I rolled to the side, proud that I had been able to miss an attack from an angry vampire. Matt snorted and we began to roll together. We were rolling even when we didn't have to. Right until the end of the rolling where we began to once again kiss.

Edward wasn't there to bother us. I assumed he had given up, because Matt and I sure as hell weren't.

And I would deal with Edward later, alone, this way nobody could get in our way. Nobody would be able to make him angry like Matt did.

Sigh.

As Matt and his perkiness began to fade, the kisses became less hungry and were calm and sweet. But I knew soon enough, there would be a chain reaction and I would be like he was before. I pulled away so that I could get some air before I weant all crazy on him.

He was breathing in and out really hard, only mirroring what I was doing. "I…I need to talk to Edward." He said, sitting up.

I grabbed him and pulled him back down to me, already feeling ancy. "Just stay for a little bit longer……"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A half an hour later:

Matt was trying to pull away from me. "No!" I shouted. "You will not go to see Edward! He'll rip your eyes out! He'll kill you! It's not safe!"

He groaned and spun around to face me. "Then who's supposed to do something about him? I can't have him coming in the middle of everything we do together alone!"

I blushed slightly and his eyes widened a little. "Not…not like that…I mean…"

"Forget it." I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll handle Edward. You just go down to the cabin and tell Emmett and Jasper about it. If I can't do anything then maybe they can."

He smiled and then began to head in the opposite direction as I.

I knew exactly where Edward was going to be….

When I got to the lake, I saw him there, legs hanging over the dock. I sighed and jogged down to see him.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder, he froze instantly. "I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again."

"Frankly, I never wanted to. But Matt won't let me live if I don't do something. He's afraid you'll keep interrupting us."

His fists clenched. "And I will."

I shook my head. "Why? What's the big deal? So me and Matt get a little hot and heavy…"

He stood up without me even blinking. "HE BETTER NOT TOUCH YOU LIKE HE WAS BEFORE,EVER AGAIN! OR I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT!!!" Though I knew it would have no effect, I slapped him across the face.

It left me with a throbing feeling in my hand. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do Edward Cullen! You aren't my father, and frankly I no longer look up to you as a brother!"

I spun off, instantly regretting even coming here in the first place. How dare he try to tell me what Matt and I could do with one another.

And, just to make him angry, new ideas began to sprout in my mind. I smiled wickedly and looked back to see that he was gone.

Oh, he was mad now. Just wait until tomorrow…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When I got back to the cabin, everybody was gathered around Ammelia's bed. She was shrieking, and making random hand movements while the group listened intently. Alice and Bella were sitting there with worried looks on their faces.

I put my hand on my hip. "What she do now?" I asked.

Amber spun around, her dirty blonde hair waving like a fan in Elena's face. She spat as hair entered her mouth. "Dirty whore!" She screamed.

Ammelia wrapped her hands around Elena's neck and pulled her back, almost like a shield. "She's gonna kill me!" She shrieked.

I was instanly afraid as everybody spun around to look at me with scared expressions. "Ammelia?" I asked. "What did you do?"

Amber stood up and waved Ammelia off while she tried to grab her arm and pull her back. She sighed. "Maybe we should take a walk."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, it's not like we're a couple and we're breaking up! So just shut up, stop giving me bull, and tell me what's going on!"

Ammelia shrieked and continued to hide behind Elena. "She's gonna eat me!"

"No she isn't!" Amber snapped. She growled and stood up with her fists clenched. "Listen Julia, and listen good! Ammelia, the little whore that she is, lost her…womanity to Zach today."

"Wom-anity?" I asked.

"Yep." Amber said, nodding. "She is no longer…free, out there, nobody can call her Marry anymore."

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out. "She…Zach…"

Before anybody could say anything, I walked out calmly. "I'll…be back!" I said with a wave. No need to make them suspicious.

I walked and walked with nobody following me. I walked until I got to the boy's cabin, where I pounded angrily on the door. "LET ME IN!" I hollared, knocking constantly.

Edward answered. He looked happy that I had come back, to bad it had nothing to do with him.

I screamed as I ran past him ,seeing my target. "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed.

I jumped on Zach, causing a surprised Matt to lurch off the bed. I grabbed his hair and pulled.

Matt wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull, which only made Zach scream more.

"Let me go, Matt!" I screamed. "Let me go so that I can mess up his face!"

"You will not be messing anybody's face up!" he said, pulling harder. I let him take me, but not without slapping Zach across the face.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed.

He smiled, blushed, frowned, and turned away. "It's none of your buisness!"

"Oh, it's plenty my buisness!" I shrieked, spitting in his face.

Everybody was confused. Edward asked, "What happened exactly."

"Don't think I'm talking to you!" I spat back at him. "But, just so you know, little slept with Ammelia!"

Everybody weant silent. "That's right!" I screamed.

Matt let me go. I punched Zach in the jaw, slapped his cheek, and bit his nose.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pinned me down to the ground. "Get off of me!" I screamed.

Matt looked totally crazy as he ripped Zach off. Then he sighed and said, "Okay! How about we all just relax instead of freaking out! Zach, care to explain what happened?"

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward tensed. They wouldn't of been angry if I wasn't angry. Everybody would have been calm if I was fine.

"Well…" He began.

**What's gonna happen, huh? HUH! He he, you don't know! I'm the author! Sheee hee!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

I was ready to rip somebody's freaking head off if I didn't get a real explanation. I glared at Zach. "Well…" He began. Then he swallowed, making his adom's apple bob. I was about to rip it out. "She and I were down at the Hot Spot, making out and stuff. And then…well…yeah."

Emmett shook his head, Edward glared angrily, and Jasper tried to calm the whole place down.

"Beat him up." Was Matt's only reply. "Go ahead, Julia, beat him up!"

I dug my nails into the blankets I was sitting on, and put on my best fake smile. "Sorry to interrupt you men. Except Edward, I'm sorry that I interfered with your personal time. Have fun, and please, let's act like adults."

Everybody was giving me weir looks because they knew it wasn't like me to be so calm. Matt was staring after me like he had just seen a freaking flying hippo.

I waved and began to head out. But right when I passed Zach, I pulled a surprise attack and punched him in the jaw, and then pulled his arm and twisted it around his back. He screamed like a little chicken girl and jumped up. "That HURT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Edward growled and clenched his fists. "I dare you to say it again you little faggot full of shit!"

I smiled. "You know it's a good day with Edward Cullen gets mad at a poor innocent human."

Without saying another word, I waved my hand and ran out the cabin door. "Have fun beating on the poor innocent human!"

I walked by Bella, Alice, and Rose walked by. "What's going on?" Bella asked, appauled by the scary noises coming from inside.

"They're very kindly beating up on Zach. I'm assuming you guys have heard what the little pervert did to Amy?"

Rose nodded, but without another word they all ran inside the cabin like lightning had struck their asses.

I shook my head, and angrily stomped towards my cabin, ready to scream my short-girl lungs out.

"What do you mean it was an accident!?" I screamed at Ammelia, who was now huddled in a corner hiding behind Amber's arm. Amber had an angry, Shut Up kind of look on her face, but I was ready to ignore it like I ignored my mom.

"I…we…we didn't expect it…"

"But you could of pushed him off and said something like, sorry, but I'm not ready to give up my-"

"How about we just don't continue that sentence." Jasmine said, raising her hands in the air to say she had had enough.

"You could of said no! We were taught that sense like the fifth freaking grade! And remember that video in seventh? But I guess if that didn't change your mind, then nothing will."

"Why are you freaking out about this?" Elena asked. "It's not that big of a deal. Your not her mother!"

"No! I'm not her mother! But….but…" I could feel the tears stinging at the edges of my eyes. "I don't wanna lose you guys! Once you find somebody like that, you move on from your friends and you build a 'future'! And what if Zach hurts you? Or what if somebody hurts you guys? What am I going to do then? What if I lose you guys to…"

"Hey!" Amber said. "You won't lose any of us! Especially not to a dope bag like Zach!"

"But what about Seth?" I whined. "You guys are pretty serious!"

She shook her head. "We really shouldn't be having to worry about his. We should be worrying about Zach's well-being after a certain little somebody freaking broke his jaw!"

I examined my knuckles and smiled at the memory. "That was good. Punching people is always good."

"At least she's not into explosives."

I spun around to see Edward standing over me. "What do you want?" I spat.

"We should talk."

I heard some 'oos' from people behind me.

"Whatever." I murmered as I followed him outside.

He grabbed my hand and walked me all the way down to the docks. He placed me down so that my feet dangled in the water.

He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You totally freaked out on my boyfriend, and all I get is a sorry!"

He smiled. "I think after what you did to Zach, you've mad my 'freaking out' a very whimpy comparison. That poor boy, Carlisle's still looking for you."

"Damn." I murmered.

"He'll go soft on you since you've been in the family for so long. He sees you kind of like another daughter, yah know? He just wants to yell at you for breaking a kid's jaw, and to talk to you about some other things."

"What other things?" I asked.

He looked down at the water. "Some…you and matt things."

My eyes widened. "What! Are you freaking kidding me! You have to be kidding me! No! NO!"

"Er…I kind of brought it up and…."

"This is…this really is…thanks the hell a lot Edward!"

"Your welcome, really!"

"Why would you do that? It's gonna get real uncomfortable, and it's gonna suck, and we're not gonna have fun and…and…"

"Hey! I never wanted to do something that wasn't going to be good for you! You really don't seem to understand the seriousness of a serious relationship! What Ammelia and Zach did was stupid and grotesque, and I don't want my little sister doing the same!"

His eyes widened and so did mine. "You…you see me as a little sister?" Okay, water works! I started to cry, and he pulled me onto his shoulder.

"I doubt Matt wants that from you, but just in case. Take your own advice and say no."

I shook my head. "Matt isn't that kind of guy. He'll wait till we're both ready."

He kissed my cheek and helped me up to my feet. He gave me a huge hug and then set off towards his own cabin. Hopefully, he was going to say sorry to Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

So, I had to visit Carlisle. Joy, how could that not be fun?

I knocked on the infirmary door, and got a "Come on in Julia," From Carlisle. I stepped in and saw Carlisle at his desk, filling out medical sheets.

"So…um…Carlisle?" I asked.

"We really need to talk, I think."

My eyes widened. Okay, so, I was not one of those people that got into awkward conversations with people about 'life'. Bad flash back to my mom and I. I totally freaked out on her for mentioning words that didn't need to be brought up in a normal conversation. So I screamed, threw a fit, ran in my room, and cried my eyes out. And let me tell you, I haven't had a normal relationship with my mother in years.

"Not about…life, I hope."

He looked up at me with an all too serious look on his face. "Maybe, but only after we discuss the whole breaking people's jaws thing."

I put my hand on my hip. "He did it with my best friend! Was I supposed to just sit there and let it happen again."

"No. You could of talked it over with her, and let him deal with it himself. That poor boy is going to be unable to speak for a whole three weeks because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

I decided to try and pull an innocent act on him. "He called me a bitch, Carlisle."

"Oh, you poor baby."

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, letting my hands drop down.

"Do you expect me to give you symphathy? Honestly, I would've done the same thing. You hurt the poor kid!"

"Well….well….I hate you!"

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Okay, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like…you and Matt."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Never ever ever!"

"I'm afraid so."

That's when I heard a spree of hysteric giggles. Oh…shit. I spun around to see Ammelia, Amber, Elena, Jasmeene, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and…(oh no) Matt. He was standing there all awkwardly and out of place like.

"Mmm…maybe this isn't a good idea, really." I mumbled.

"It's a perfect idea!" Ammelia snapped sarcastically. "This way I get payback, and a life lesson."

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered, spinning around and hopping in a seat next to Carlisle. "Lay it on me." I hissed. "And nothing descriptive."

He smiled. "Just don't do it. If you don't do it then nobody will have a problem, will they? I think not. I'm sure Matt has enough self control, it's just you that I'm worried about."

I shook my head and stood up, only to get pushed back down by Edward. He looked down at me and nodded his head slightly, basically telling me that he was going to stay there with me through this.

"Okay, Carlisle," I began, "you can humiliate anybody in this room, except for my boyfriend, get it?"

He looked at me with an almost annoyed flicker in his eyes. "I think not. I'm at full access to humiliating anybody in this room that I would like to. Got that?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "Please, continue with this pointless story."

He cleared his throat. "Okay, might as well start with Ammelia." Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down. "You did something…a little immature."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT WE DID WAS NOT IMMATURE! TRUST ME!"

He waved his hands. "Please, I have no need or want to know what happened, and how it wasn't immature, because that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was, most young women your age want what you got, but are mature enough to avoid actually doing it. Do you understand?"

She nodded and continued to look down. Amber giggled, which made Jasmeene punch her in the back. "You better listen to!" She hissed, causing me to smile.

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look guys, I really have no time to deal with people who don't care to listen. Just don't do it, and we won't have a problem. But, as for Ammelia, I think you should check yourself in for a physical examination."

Okay, now that was hilliarious. The whole cabin erupted with laughter, except Ammelia. She stood there, frozen, with her eyes as big as freaking baseballs. "I…I…" She stuttered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head dear." Carlisle said, looking over the papers he held in his hands again. "The nurses will take care of it. Just sign your name on the way out, who you would like to see from our list of nurses, and what day and time you want it done."

"I don't want it done at all!"

With a look that could kill, he said, "Then I'll do it myself."

"Okay, okay! I…I guess I'll do it. If…if I really have to. I mean, we have never been with other people before this…"

"Just, please, come when you can. Otherwise I'll have to come down there and rip you from the bed you sleep in."

"No…I'll have it under control in no time…I think."

"Good, now please, all of you head back to your cabins and get ready to sleep. Your all going to need it after a day as eventful as this one."

"I just broke a kid's jaw." I said, rolling my eyes. "No biggy."

"Big biggy." Carlisle said.

"I found it to be incredibly funny, actually." Edward said.

I laughed and stood up. "Night peeps!"

Before leaving I grabbed Matt and kissed him, which caused an eruption of giggles, sighs, and angry growls (no doubt coming from Edward).

"Ch'lax." I said, looking at Edward before I gave Matt another peck on the lips, which would hopefully make me last the rest of the night.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the cabin later that night….

"You broke a kid's jaw!" Rose squealed after walking in with Alice and Bella at her heels. "I must say Julez, that was pretty wicked! I saw the kid, and he looked absolutely horrible!"

"Ammelia huffed angrily and flopped down in her bed."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry to him!" I declared.

Rose sat beside me. "You have no reason to. That little man-slut deserved it!"

Alice sat on my other side. "Don't listen to her, Julia. That poor kid will be scarred for life if you don't say your sorry."

It totally felt like one of those moments when you had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. I looked at each of them.

"I am not saying sorry, Alice. And Zach is not a poor kid! He could of very easily laid off of Amy, who could of very easily said no."

"Listen!" Ammelia shrieked. "I know what I did was wrong! I know I should have been 'responsible' and gone and said no, but it's not as easy as that, guys. Trust me. Some day you'll know that."

"Will we?" Elena asked, looking down at her hands. "Because, I mean, Jake and I already talked about it. We decided that we won't do anything unless we're both ready. So, Amy, I think your wrong. You and Zach rushed it."

The whole cabin went dead quite, all of them thinking about the same thing.

Jasmeene stood up. "I really can't take this! You guys love each other like best friends one second, and the next you all hate each other! I'm ten seconds away from going to another cabin, full of girls who actually like one another. Because really, this is all bull!"

I nodded. "I have to agree with her. I don't know if I hate you guys sometimes, or love you guys. The only one I'm ever sure about it Amber."

"MOVIE NIGHT!"

Emmett burst through the cabin with a huge, cocky grin on his face. "We are all going down to the sports equipment room to watch Monsters Vs. Aliens!"

Amber screamed. "Not the Sport's Equipment! He's gonna eat us!"

"You said he was nice!" Amy said. "And that he wasn't going to eat anybody!"

She shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Monsters Vs. Aliens? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Hell yah! That's exactly why we're watching it!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"You'll get to see Maaaatt!" He said.

My eyes widened and I ran out of that room like Nazi's were at my heel.

I kissed Matt more than people liked, I was sure. I don't think I really saw any of the movie. I just remembered one line: "Look at his boobies!"

I had to pull away and laugh, but then we were right back at kissing again. Sigh, life would be fun if it was always like this. Perfect and peaceful minus the incredibly loud movie playing in the backroud.


	12. Jerry

**So, the last chapter was really awkward! And Warning: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS MAY HAVE OTHER AWKWARD MOMENTS BETWEEN CHARECTERS! You've been warned!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**I own this story, and unless you ASK before taking any of my ideas, I will eat your head!**

(I'm gonna name all the chapters from here on out!)

Chapter Twelve: Jerry

When the movie was over and the lights were turned back on, I got a tap on my shoulder. Who was it? Well, it was somebody who made me fall on my stomach laughing hysterically! Zach! And he was in this freaky brace thing! O M Freaking G! He was the ugliest son of a gun I think I had ever seen!

Matt held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. I squeezed his arm tightly, trying to get him to look directly at Matt, but it didn't seem possible.

Zach put his hands on his hips. "Uuuupoonchedmandjaw!" he mumbled incoherently.

I shook my head. "I…I'm sorry…I… I didn't hear you…very well! Can you please rephrase that?"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Was his amazing response.

I thought my freaking chest was gonna explode, I was laughing so hard. Man, I was so happy I had broken his jaw. One: He deserved it. Two: It was SO funny to have to look at him!

"Hey, uh, buddy…" I was about to say something incredibly snotty, mean, and funny (in my wicked mind), but stupid Ammelia had to ruin it all.

She jumped on his back and they made out WAY to much for my brain to take in comfortably. It was…EW! And I'm not the only one who thought it was impossible for them to kiss when he had a brace on, because Matt had a questioning look on his face the whole time. Gross! Then again, I guess Matt and I did the same thing. Oh well…

And then, to make the whole evening more amusing, somebody screamed really loud. And when I say loud, I mean LOUD!

Amber jumped in Seth's arm, her finger pointed to a table where sports balls (not intended to sound 'wrong') were randomly placed. "JERRYYYYYYY!" She screamed.

Tears were running furiously down her face, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Because everybody there were idiots, I was the only one who stood up. I ran over to where Amber was pointing with a 'you're an idiot' look on my face.

Under the table hockey sticks and baseball bats were scattered all over. It looked as if somebody had purposely knocked them all over the place. "What the hell did you do, Amb?" I asked.

She was shaking her head wildly as Seth tried to calm her down. "I didn't do it! It was Jerry!"

There were moans of annoyance spread through the whole crowd of people. I guessed that Jerry had a reputation among the campers.

I stood up on the table and waved my arms in the air, trying to silence the stupid idiots. Where were the counselors when you needed them?

"Everybody just relax!" I hollered. Still people murmured about how stupid Amber was, and some of them were shaking in their pants they were so scared. I stomped my foot. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everybody stopped talking as if I had struck them with a whip. Oooh, this would be fun.

"There is no need to freak ou-"

Right when I was about to finish my sentence, all the doors slammed shut. Girly shrieks arose from all over. I fell on my butt because I wasn't ready for the loud 'boom' the doors made when they slammed shut.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the shock, and then I slid off the table. Forget people mad at other people! "Hey, Amy! Try to open that door over there!"

She wearily walked over to the door and jiggled the knob. When it didn't open she gave me a terrified look. "It's…it's locked from the outside."

"Well…that sucks." I whispered.

Matt ran over to stand in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the screen door on the other end. We weaved through people who were all huddled to look around.

"You gotta see this shit!" He said, pushing me to the door.

"Don't swear!" I hissed.

"Look!"

I turned my attention to the window. There was this…this…_thing_, just standing there, staring at us. Chills ran up my spine. It was nothing but a black figure really, but the one thing that chilled me the most…it had flaming red eyes!

I took steps back and knocked multiple kids down. I pushed a giant fat guy down and he began to cry. "Sorry." I mumbled.

I screamed, and the whole cabin went freaking crazy. Girls screamed and ran at their boyfriends, or even ran to random dudes.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I happened to see the huge figure of my favorite werewolf in front of me. "Take Seth and go check it out!"

He nodded and ran in Seth's direction. I closed my eyes and waited for the screen doors to open and close. They never did.

When I spun around I saw a huge gaping hole in the wall. I guess they didn't want to open the door?

Somebody was shaking my shoulder. "Julez!" Elena screeched. Jasmeene was right beside her. They both looked totally freaked out. "What the frick is happening!"

"Don't ask…"

"THOSE FREAKING BASTARDS!" somebody screamed. Jacob.

I spun around to see Jacob in a choke hold with Emmett. "I hate you!" He screamed.

"Most people do!" Emmett said cheerfully. He looked at us and smiled. "Sorry if we scared you!"

Angry as freaking hell, I pushed past everybody. I walked right in front of Emmett, who let go of Jacob. "Was that you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Alice. Her and her make up magic."

I readied my fist, but put it back down knowing that I would never get anywhere trying to punch a vampire. "Why would you do that?!"

He laughed. "Because you're humans, and you're so easy to scare! Every little thing scares you!"

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't just sniff the air and find out what it was!"

I spun on my heel, but was stopped by a firm grip on my wrist. Edward, of course. "Meet me by the lake when all this is over." And then he was gone.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I guess I was all silly in thinking that Edward loved Bella."

"He and I are friends, you little retard!" I hissed.

"Oooh. I need some burn ointment! That one stung!"

Okay, Emmett was probably the only one that could beat me in a verbal fight (physical to). I hated that. I hated that a lot!

Sometimes our fights went on for hours. And it never ended very well either. Either I would cry or Emmett would pout. Two characteristics of people you never want to get to know. Trust me!

Later that Night…

I walked down the dock to where Edward was sitting. "Hey Eddie!" I cooed sarcastically. "Waz uuup?"

He smiled and patted the place beside him. "I don't think Carlisle covered very much with you…"

I rolled my eyes and got ready to stand up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down into his lap. I felt like a little kid sitting in Santa's lap.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable! I don't want Matt to hurt you!"

"He's Matt! He's not a player, not a gold digger, he's not…"

"I know, I know. I've talked to him, and he's a pretty decent guy. But can I trust you?"

Blush crawled up my cheeks. "Yes." I mumbled.

"I don't trust you."

"I am not a freaking hooker!"

I wiggled out of his arms and stood up. "Stop treating me like a little girl! I don't need to be told not to do something, and then locked up because you don't trust me! I'll be fine, Edward. You and Bella were."

"Bella and I were different! The only reason she and I didn't do things was because I was afraid I was going to hurt her!"

"So if there wasn't that fear, you would of done it?"

He sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I like to think that I could of made it until marriage…but… You know, I offered once before we got married, and she said no."

I smiled a bit. "So you trusted one another to make the right decisions?"

He nodded and looked off into the distance.

"Then why don't you think Matt and I could be the same?"

He rolled his shoulders. "Just because your you."

I shook my head. "That's not a reason."

"I don't know…"

I turned my back and began to walk off. "I will consult in you before I do anything!"

"Bella to!"

I waved my hand. "Got it!"

On my way back I really had to go pea. I walked past the sport's equipment room and then…whoosh! This black shadow thing ran past me. It stopped mid-run to look at me.

It was all black…and it had red eyes.

It raised it's hand and waved.

That's when I screamed and ran…

**It kind of sucked, but hey, what can you say. I am limiting the story now to five more chapters. Sorry! Camp has to end eventually! R&R! Love you all!**


	13. Hate, Pain, and Ice Cream

Chapter Thirteen: Hate, Pain, and Ice Cream

"…and it waved at me!"

The next morning I described my terrible expierence with the one and only Jerry. The whole time Amber was holding tightly onto her poke'mon pillow. "I told you." Was all she said when I was over.

I sighed and ran a comb through my hair. "I can't belive there was a fire in the kitchen this morning. I mean, what are the chances?"

"At least we get a day to do absolutely nothing!" Jasmeene said, leaning back on the bed.

I rolled my shoulders. "I don't have anything fun to do."

"You can go hang out with Matt up at the Hot Spot." Amy squealed. "I'd go there with Zach but, well, his jaw is broken."

"You're not going to the Hot Spot with that boy ever again." I said. "We won't let you."

"I'm going with Seth." Amber said, hopping out of bed and tossing her pillow one the mattress. "He and I are gonna go swimming, then we're spending the rest of the day by the lake. It's going to be so romantic!"

"Since when were you one for romance?" Bella asked, suddenly on my bed with Alice.

"Since I found Seth." She said all dreamy-like.

"Maybe Matt and I could hang out. He may just want to go swimming."

Elena snickered. "You two are gonna get it on!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I snapped. "That's not even funny after all the shit we've been through!"

"Sorry!" Amber hit her with a pillow.

Alice stood up and took the brush from my hands, continuing where I had left off. "You two are cute together. Is it serious? Has he said he loved you yet?"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. We've only really been together for a month, you know?"

"So what? It took me and Jasper a week."

"You're a vampire, everything about you if fast."

"That sounds wrong." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Shut the freak up!" I hissed.

"Matt won't wait for very much longer." Alice said. But it kind of sounded like there was double meaning in her words.

"Er…what exactly do you mean, Alice?"

"You know. He won't wait that much longer until he…"

"Until he what, Alice?"

"Until he says he loves you and…"

"And what?"

She shook her head and dropped the brush on the bed. "We should have some real girl talk."

Everybody moaned.

She clapped her hands. "Okay! Have you and Matt discussed you and your…sexual life?"

"What! Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Nope! Have you?"

"Well, no, but…I'm sure we won't do it anytime soon…"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

My eyes widened. "What…when?"

She smiled. "Tonight."

"The freak no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I won't! I…"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Relax honey! It's going to be fine!"

"No it isn't! I'm to young to be exposed to such…such…er!"

She giggled. "It's fine, trust me! You'll be fine!"

I began to cry. "But what if I'm not! What if I go crazy, or if I cry, or if I run away, or…"

"Um, you can avoid doing any of those things. Trust me."

"But…but…"

Later that Night…

He and I held hands as we walked along the shore of the lake. Then he stopped. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and he looked kind of nervous.

Placing his hand on my cheek we kissed, and we eventually…well…did what Alice said…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!"

My eyes fluttered open to a very angry Edward Cullen.

Then I blacked out…

IN THE INFIMORY LATER ON…

"She's awake!" The familiar voice of Carlisle hollered.

I moaned as I sat up, the stupid sick bed creaking under me. "What…happened?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, you had us worried!" Amy said, suddenly in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Edward scared you so bad you passed out."

"Oh. Er…I think I remember now… Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No."

Everybody looked nervous and jumpy.

"Where's Matt?" I asked.

Amy turned her head and Carlisle took her place. "He's waiting outside."

"What about Edward?"

"We have Emmett and Jasper trying to keep him calm on the other side of…outside." He said the last part warily as if he didn't know how exactly to phrase it.

"I need…to talk to Edward." I winced because it hurt to talk for some reason.

"That wouldn't be the best idea sweetie…"

"LET ME SEE HER!" Edward's familiar voice yelled from outside.

"Carlisle!" Emmett screamed. "I can't hold him!"

Carlisle was gone in a flash, and in another flash a very angry Edward was standing over me. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were hanging onto his arms.

"You promised that you'd at least come to me!" He hollered.

"How as I supposed to knot that's what he wanted! I didn't know that he was going to tell me he loved me, and that he was going to…well…you know."

"But you could of said no!"

Tears stung my eyes, and they began to run down my cheeks. Jasper flinched. "Calm down, Julia! Your giving me a major headache!"

I sobbed in my hands. "I'm such an idiot, Edward! I'm sorry! I didn't really want to…but…it was so nice and…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that. I didn't have the right."

I looked up at him. "He said that he loved me, Edward. What was I supposed to do, especially when I love him back?"

"You know what sweetie? I think you did the right thing."

I wasn't going to bother asking what made his non-beating heart turn all nice. What would be the point in that anyway?

When I went back to my cabin after successfully avoiding Matt, I drowned my hate and pain in a tub of chocolate ice cream.


	14. Scary' Stories

Chapter Fourteen: 'Scary' Stories

That morning, I woke up sad. I woke up wanting to jump off a cliff, and land in a river full of crocodiles or alligators or something. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Amber asked, sitting on my bed while peeling a banana. "Are you still down about yesterday?"

I nodded my head. "I made a mistake! And then I made it worse by not talking to him afterwards! Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

She shook her head, her dirty blonde lock whipping all over the place. "Idiots are people who throw themselves off of cliffs!" Ironic, no? "Idiots are people who go out and have sex before they're married!"

My eyes widened. "What the hell!" I nearly screamed. "That's me!"

She stopped chewing, her mouth full of banana mush as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I…I'm sorry!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, it's gross." I mumbled as I slipped out of bed. I got dressed in a blank tank top and white shorts. I ran a comb through my hair, and used the straightner that Ammelia had ready for me since she had used it earlier.

I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops, and headed down towards the Mess Hall, with Amber at my side, as quite as if somebody had died. But I felt dead, so I guessed that it counted.

When I walked in the Mess Hall, everybody went quite. That meant that somehow, word had gotten through. I guessed Zach, the only one out of all my friends and their boyfriends that would do that kind of thing.

When I slammed my tray down next to Ammelia, I slapped the poor boy across the face, managing to avoid the brace. He closed his eyes with pain, held his head with his hands, and screamed.

"I can't believe you told people!" I screamed.

Ammelia gasped and pushed away from him. "Did you?" She asked, shocked.

He winced, held his face, and then said, "Maybe." All innocently.

"Maybe!" I mocked, using a sissy girly voice. "Yeah right! Maybe my butt! You went around and told all the people who didn't need to know!"

A hand was then on my shoulder, and when I spun around I was met by a pair of sad brown eyes. Matt's eyes. "We need to talk." He whispered.

Everybody was whispering, no doubt about Matt and I. I nodded my head, and flipped off the whole Mess Hall.

When we were outside, we walked over a little bit to assure the people wouldn't hear. He started off with, "I love you, and I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

I ended it with, " You don't need to say your sorry." And then we kissed, and I was happy again. Just like that. It was pretty funny how things happened sometimes. There were simple, quick moments in life, and you made the best of them.

Right now I was savoring his lips on mine. I was savoring just his taste. And when we pulled away, I was storing his smile away in my head.

"I love you." Was all he said. And that was all he had to say.

"Your friend's an ass." I whispered, holding his hands in my own.

"I know he is. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

I skipped back to my cabin after lunch, ahead of all of my friends, and ran in, jumping on my bed. "I'm in love!" I screeched as they all came in.

"And for many, many years to come." Alice said, her voice all mystical as if she was one of those knock off fortune tellers. Only she wasn't a knock off. That girl was the real thing.

I shot up. "Really! Matt and I!!"

"I see a wedding in your future."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! No freaking way!!!!"

"She's hopelessly in love." Amber said, sitting beside me.

I rested my head on her shoulder and bit my lip, trying not to scream. "I love him! I love him, I love him, I looooooove HIM!"

Amber pushed me away, and I landed with a thud on my butt. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Stupid people."

Alice smiled and picked me up with just one hand. "I need a scary story for tonight! Whadda yah think of this…" She walked over to me and whispered the story in my ear.

I burst out laughing. "That would give ME nightmares!"

"Monkeys give you nightmares." Elena said.

"Only if they have wings!" I retorted, feeling blush crawl up my cheeks like a freaking wildfire.

"Perfect story idea!" Amber squealed.

scary story night…

Walking in the middle of the clearing where councilors were setting up a fire, I ran to Matt's side. I pinned him to the ground and kissed him like he had just come back from war.

He smiled, and when I tried to stand up he pulled me back down. "We can just lay here." He whispered. I smiled and snuggled close as night set in and campers got ideas for all the wicked scary stories they were going to say. I desperately hoped that Alice would go first. Her's was going to be wicked.

After a brief speech about keeping it P-G, a girl with bad facial acne and to-big-boobs went first. She smiled and waved at a group of boys and blonde bitches in the front. "My story had no title, but the best never do."

I rolled my eyes and cuddled closer to Matt, suddenly feeling totally freaked by the dark all around me. I was never a fan of the dark.

"There was this girl, just sitting in her house reading her favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. She was crying after she found out that Boo Radley (**you have to read it to know it) ** was the one who saved Jem. Then she just happened to look out the window when a man walked by."

Some people made ghost noises, and burst into hysterics afterwards. I smiled a little to myself.

"She shrieked and closed the curtains. Then she figured it was nothing but a trick of the eye. You know, it happens. We scare ourselves. She continued to read. Right at the end of the book, the lights flickered off, and the heat stopped running. She froze and placed her fingers over her mouth. She began to cry, scared out of her freaking mind! Then, he was there. He had her pinned against the wall. The man she had seen before was now breathing down her neck. 'hello sweet angel', he said. 'I've been watching you."

"She screamed and ducked her head, not liking the feel of his breath crawling down her neck. Then he said, 'I've been the air you've been breathing. The wind you've been feeling as it blows past your neck. I'm even the beautiful voice that leaves your lips. But now, I'm gonna be the beautiful scream that leaves your lips oh so wonderfully. And your gonna love it."

"And all you could hear was her screams."

I'm telling you, it had the potential to be a good story. But the bitch couldn't say it right, and she wasn't very good at story telling. Still Matt asked, "Are you scared." "No." I said. He seemed kind of disappointed, probably hoping that I would be in top cuddle mood.

I sighed and kissed neck, hoping that was enough to make up for my not-so-scariness. If that made any sense at all.

He sighed and let me make my way back up to his lips. We were probably making out for at least three more people. But when Alice went up, I had to pay attention.

"Emmett Cullen was walking through the mall with his girlfriend, when she said, "O M G, Victoria's Secrete!" He totally freaked and ran in the other direction. Then he ran into Alice Cullen, who was fully ready with make up and a tutu in her shopping back. "Hey Emmett!" she said, right before attacking him! He came out looking like a pretty ballerina! Thank you!"

She bowed her head, and received a huge applause that out did anybody's story. When Amber was asked to go up, she just said, "I don't remember."

Then she scratched her head, trying to remember. Seth rubbed her back, trying to calm her now frantic self down. "It's going to be okay." He said soothingly.

She just nodded, not so sure herself.


	15. Pranks n' Skanks

Chapter Fifteen: Pranks 'n Skanks

Matt walked me back to my cabin alone. Everybody had left us alone for some badly needed private time.

He kissed the palm of my hand and smiled. I sighed and brushed his bangs away from his face, just pondering over how beautiful this boy was. I kissed his forehead and leaned my head against his chest, wanting everything but to walk back into that cabin. "Don't make me go." I whispered.

"I don't want you to. But I think some of the guys would have objections to you sleeping with me tonight."

I smiled in his shirt, picking up on something that he didn't with the way he said that. I looked up into his perfect brown eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to."

He snaked his arms around my waist and slowly pulled me in for a kiss. I felt my tongue flare and my throat burn at the sparks from his lips. I only wanted more of that flare. I craved it. And like a wild fire it consumed my whole entire body, making me shiver. My hands ran down his back, but he had to end it there.

Solemnly he pecked me on the cheek and turned away with a final "I love you." I made my way slowly up the stairs and clicked open the screen door.

The girls were all packing up their bags, ready for the last day of camp, dawning at us in two days. It would all end with a huge dance like the one that started it all.

Alice and Bella were the ones who asked the most questions about Matt and I. I always left them hanging with dismissive waves my hand, only wanting to let myself drown in my own thoughts.

Finally, as Alice seemed to be finished with pestering me, I slipped into a black blanket of sleep, ready for whatever tomorrow was going to hold…

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

I jolted up, awakened by the loud drone of my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and saw that everybody else had managed to sleep through the still-screaming buzzard.

I rolled out and reached in my bag, smiling as the need for my wooden spoon and pot was now clear. It was destined to be used for this. My mom said I would need it in the case of me needing to cook my own food, but I saw it as nothing but pointless silverware. But finally there was a separation in the blackened clouds.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

I smacked the pot with the wooden spoon until the spoon cracked in half. I laughed as Ammelia, being the total loser she was, literally spiraled into the air and onto the floor. Amber did more then just shoot out of her bed, she got so scared that she woke up standing. That made her scream and topple onto of Ammelia.

I laughed hysterically as they stood up dazed and kind of confused. The other girls didn't wake up quite as dramatically, but instead chose to laugh and point at their fallen comrades squirming around helplessly on the ground.

I smiled and threw the broken spoon and metal pot into my bag. I giggled and began to take my clothes out as Ammelia and Amber grumbled angrily and began to stand up, cursing under their breath.

I picked out a back tank top that said, EAT MY MUFFINS, and a pair of shorts that said, KISS THIS. I smiled as I put them on, knowing that I couldn't look cornier. I smiled contentedly and crashed on my bed. "What are you guys wearing to the dance tomorrow?" I asked, already sick of the word 'tomorrow'. It made me sick, thinking that camp was going to be over.

"I'm wearing that outfit right there!" Amber said, pointing at the clothes I was wearing.

"Err…no your not." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Then can I wear them now?"

I rolled my eyes, got a new pair of clothes: lime green t-shirt, denim shorts, orange flip-flops, and then tossed my old pair of clothes at her. "Stain them, and you die!"

She smiled and ran to change.

"Jacob and I are going down to the Hot Spot for the last time." Elena said, obviously ignoring my previous question.

"Zach got his brace off early," Ammelia said, "so we're going to."

Everybody was planning on all heading down to the Hot Spot together. I only nodded my head, not knowing what Matt and were going to do.

Then Alice came in…

"PACK YOUR BAGS FOR ONE FINAL HIKE!" She screamed, crashing down on her made up bed. "The entire camp is going to head up to Meadow Fields, and we're going to have a real camp out! With no tents!"

I shot up like a rocket, more excited now that we were finally doing something fun (Other than kissing Matt, of course, but that was only for me).

Meadow Fields (crappy name for a field) was a great expanse of nothing but green, green, and more green. It was beautiful, and smelled sweet, like the good ol' outdoors. I leaned against Matt's shoulder, taking the beautiful sight in as the sun set up over the horizon. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"I know."

"I wasn't talking about that."

I smiled and angled my head to meet his hungry kiss. It was sweet, and yet it shocked my tongue in a familiar, amazing, way. I smiled and pulled away at the disgusted noises coming from other campers.

I walked over to where Ammelia and Zach were, not seeing any of my other peeps. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, smiling at Matt.

I smiled and winked at her, referring to Zach's hungry gaze. She blushed and elbowed me in the ribs. It made me sick, and yet it was kind of cute. Disgustingly cute, I guess.

Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to kiss my neck, causing Ammelia to giggle. I pushed him away, and in his ear I whispered, "Later."

" I don't want to wait that long." He whispered back, but I pushed his chest.

He groaned but was to weak to fight against the strength of woman. ** (YAH!) **

Eventually we all had ourselves set up so that we were around one another, but not to close so that we could hang with our boys a bit privately *wink wink*.

When night began to settle over, I had the perfect plan bubbling in my brain. "Okay, so guys, we hide the eggs under our shirts, and then just toss them in the skanks sleeping bags really quickly **(there's a chapter with the blonde's that Rose hangs with, and that's who the skanks are) **and then begin to act like we're playing tag. Then we'll *accidentally* pretend to step on them, cracking the eggs all over. They'll slip in clean, and come out covered in yoke!" **(that last line was not intended to sound gross! Excuse me!)**

Everybody giggled and clapped hands. This was going to be perfect…

When the skanks were taking a potty brake, we dashed in. We threw the eggs in the sleeping bags and then chased each other around until we heard the oh so perfect 'crack' of the eggs breaking under our feet.

That night we all crashed into bed with the sound of blonde bitches screams in the back round.

Edward and Bella came over to us, already knowing it was all me. I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand. I pulled him down, even though he could of chosen to of fought me off easily.

I smiled as he, Bella, Matt, and I laid there, looking up at the stars.

Eventually, Matt and I couldn't take it. He rolled over and pinned me to the ground, which received a warning growl from Edward. Matt pressed his lips to mine, and our kiss went on for god only knows how long…

**One more chapter, and then it's all over…R&R!!**


	16. Where it All Started

Chapter Sixteen: Where it All Began

When we woke up, it was as if everybody knew. The camp was covered in a sense of dread that kept us all quite as we packed up what we had brought up to the fields with us. Everybody took their turns looking up at the setting sun, knowing it was the last time we would see the country like it was here. Most of us were either in big cities or in small towns.

The air was warm, and it was thick with humidity. I wiped at my brow several times, removing sweat. Matt helped me with my things like a real gentlemen, and I always returned his sweet gestures with a smile.

I didn't know where any of the vampires were, probably off trying to hide from the sun. A part of me felt sad for them, never being able to bask in the sun with their human friends.

But all of it faded away when Ammelia came to me crying. "What if we don't all stay the same?" She asked.

For a moment I was confused, but then I got it. We were going to college this year, and we weren't all going to the same places. I angled my head, feeling a slight twinge of emotion run through my veins, making me frown. "We will." Was all I managed to say.

I began to think about Matt, and what life would start to be like without him. At this point in time, it seemed impossible. It didn't seem possible for me to keep breathing.

She ran into my arms and sobbed, staining my t-shirt. I, who hated emotions like this, pushed her away and wiped off my shirt, feeling totally insensitive afterwards. But she just wiped her eyes and stood straight. "I…I'm going to hang out with Zach while it still lasts."

As I watched her walk away, I began to think. Sure I would see the Cullens again, they were a permanent part of my life. They were forever. But what about Matt? Would he and I be a permanent thing? My stomach twisted into knots at the thought of it.

I spun around and ran into him, making him drop my bags that he was carrying. I pressed my lips to his. Then I pulled away. "Don't leave me." I said.

He shook his head as if he didn't understand. "I…I won't."

"Promise me that?" I asked.

He nodded, smiled, and kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "We're going to be forever."

When I looked in his eyes, there was a glint that I wasn't used to. He looked supremely happy, like, beyond this earth-insanely-ginormous happy. It made me feel all warm and gooey on the inside.

When I arrived back at the cabin, everybody else was packing up what was left of their belongings with a monotone silence. I wanted to break it, but I found that I couldn't, heavy with the same emotions they were all feeling.

I slipped quietly into my dress. It was lime green, strapless, and had a single black bow on the bottom. It was light, and VERY see through. I had to keep a cami on underneath.

Finally, we all settled into party mode. We squealed as we fussed over make up and accessories, something we rarely did, but enjoyed non the less. I began to remember the first time we were like this. The first day Matt and I kissed…

I found my self touching my lips. Alice pushed me lightly on the shoulder, waking me from my trance, and shoved a black barrette in my hair. "You look beautiful." She whispered.

She gave me a confused look, wiped at my eyes, and then smiled. "You were crying."

I gasped. "I…I was?"

She nodded. "It's okay. I know, your going of to college and your going to miss everybody…"

I nodded, sat on my bed, watched as Alice fussed over the others, and just began to think about stuff. People. Places. Things. Time. The works.

I would be going to Texas University, with Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper at my side. Emmet and Rose were going back to Alaska, moving into a new house until next summer, where they would come back to these same campgrounds.

I would have Ammelia, Elena, and Amber with me as well, but Jasmeene would be going off to Penn State. I didn't want to loose her…

A hand on my shoulder once again woke me up. I noticed all the boys were there, talking in hushed whispers to their dates, who looked worried, tired, and sad. Nobody was really in the mood to party, but that would wear off eventually.

Matt's hand rested on my shoulder as he bent down to peck me on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered. I shivered.

I wanted to ask what college he was going to, but it just didn't seem like a topic of conversation to have at the time.

I nodded at the boys, and let Matt take me down to the soccer field. We walked onto the grass, knowing this was where it had all started…

Matt and I danced the night away, twisting our bodies to the rhythmic music. I felt so free like this, with just him and me. Everybody else was just there, not in my way, not to noisy. It was so perfect here.

Eventually, the high beat music stopped. A slower song went on, and the DJ said, "For all those couples out there. Take a little bit to remember all your special camp memories…"

I giggled at the corniness, but then let Matt wrap his arms around my waist, and let the music take us away…

…_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

_Oh, For so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am, left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mind_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the Great Escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I've been so alone since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate decieve me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

The song brought tears to my eyes, making me think of Matt leaving. But in his arms I was soon okay again. When I looked up at him I saw that his eyes were dull and sad. He wasn't good at hiding emotion around me.

I sighed, a bit shaky, and looked around to see all the couples with similar, sad expressions on their faces.

Matt traced his fingers over my cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to."

And the dance was over. Camp was over. There would be no Hot Spot, for it was blocked off because camp was nearing an end. There would just be sleep. And then a bus ride. And I would be home, packing to go to college in a few weeks…

The Next Morning…

I walked on the bus, feeling like a zombie, my arms dangling at my side. I sat in an empty, seat, soon joined by Matt. He kissed me so excitedly I was shocked and forced to awaken from my daze.

"I'm going to Texas University." He said, pulling away for breath, but then kissing me again.

There were 'ooh's and 'aaaah's coming from the other people on the bus.

Tears were in my eyes as I looked out the window, holding Matt's hands, seeing the familiar landscape fade away.

On the inside I was ecstatic, knowing that it wouldn't be very long until I saw Matt again. Leaving camp, maybe, wasn't that bad. And yet were leaving so much behind…

THE END!!!

**Okay, okay, yah, it's over! Oh, oh no! Tear, tear! But hey, there WILL be a sequel, maybe even posted tonight! Yah never know!**

**The song they were dancing to was Forgiven by Within Temptation!!!**

**Gotta love this story, and it shall be hard to part! Keep it in ur hearts forever!**


End file.
